


Just Long Enough

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, con smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Steal away backstage with Jensen at a con…~





	Just Long Enough

Jensen pressed her back against the wall. He was heat and muscle, soft yet firm at the same time. His body fell against hers, knocking her breath away as his hand settled on her cheek.

His plump lips crashed into hers, sweetly yet full of fire, the spark of which traveled through her body, settling between her legs with a deep pulsing throb that could only be relieved one way. When she tasted his tongue, hot and wet between her lips, her mind wondered as her fingers fell to the buckle on his belt, what the rest of him tasted like.

The details weren’t important. The hows and whys of how it came to be faded into the background as Jensen’s big hand roamed her chest. Every hesitation fell out of her mind as his tongue swept over hers.

 

“You’re an amazing actor. Thank you so much for Dean, and for singing for us. I just wanted to tell you that,” Y/N had smiled, rambling once her J2 photo had been taken. She’d opted for a hug, “please squish me”, she’d asked when faced with Jared and Jensen up close. And they had. Jensen had laughed and curled her into his chest, Jared pressing up behind her. It was heaven.

“Well, thank you, Sweetheart,” Jensen answered with a slight blush. His eyes never left her face, and for a moment they connected. It was a tiny thing, one she was sure he did with everyone, just to make them feel special. Even still, it kick started her heart just a bit.

“And you,” she said, turning to look up at Jared, “I’ll talk to you later. I don’t wanna hold up the line.”

“Wait, you got a photo alone with Jared but not me?” Jensen asked, a twinge of mock disappointment in his voice.

Y/N shrugged and winked at him, “Sorry, I’m a Sam!Girl.”

Jared laughed loudly and Jensen pouted. “My loss.”

 

“You still a Sam!Girl?” Jensen pulled at her ear with his teeth, hissing against her skin.

Y/N swallowed hard, trying to focus on anything but the press of his erection against her leg. “I-I don’t know, you’re making a very convincing case for Dean right now…”

 

“Well, thank you,” Y/N said, turning to leave. “I don’t wanna hold up the line.”

“Let them wait,” Jensen said, licking his lips as his eyes roamed her face once more. “What’s your name?”

“Uh… Y/N.”

“Beautiful.”

Her shiver was visible and Jensen smiled. Jared sensed the moment and moved away, striking up a conversation with the aide that was standing by, anxious to whisk Y/N away and move the day along. Y/N looked over her shoulder at the long line of fans behind them. They slumped against the wall, annoyed to be kept waiting, but watching her interaction with Jensen closely. Y/N knew she should go but her feet would not move, her body was frozen in his emerald gaze.

“So…” Her mouth was dry suddenly, her lips barely able to form the word.

Jensen lowered his head and whispered so softly she could barely hear him over the music that filled the room.

“What?” she laughed nervously and moved closer.

“I said,” he grinned and brushed his fingers over her upper arm gently, “We should get a drink later.”

Y/N let out a breath that was more of a laugh of shock. “That could be fun.”

“What’s your poison?”

She backed up and met his gaze, biting the corner of her lip as she considered the situation. “You’ll just have to guess.”

Her answer pulled a smirk across his face. He nodded and ran his thumb over his lip, clearly enjoying her challenge.

Time was up, more than up. Jared returned with the aide and Y/N let herself be led away, her blood still pounding with nervous energy. Before she slipped through the door, she turned to take one final look at the handsome actor, and to her amazement, she found him staring. Her face grew hot, goosebumps erupting across her body. She nodded quickly and turned away.

 

Jensen’s mouth was hot and hungry as he trailed open kisses down her neck. His hands slid up underneath her shirt, his fingers dipping inside the soft cotton of her bra. She moaned through tight lips, trying to keep quiet as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. The curtain next to them shifted, reminding her of the room full of people just on the other side. 

 

Y/N walked confidentiality up to Jared; all of her nervousness had been melted away by the bizarre encounter with Jensen earlier. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought of his flirting, trying to contain her glee while telling herself he was just being cute. There was no way in Hell he’d been serious.

She left her friend on the line and moved quickly into place beside Jared, saying a quick hello.

“Nice to see you again, Y/N,” he grinned, a little glint of mischief behind his hazel eyes. Y/N shook her head slowly, trying to play off the excitement that bubbled inside of her. She hadn’t imagined Jensen’s advances; Jared had been witness to it all, and his tight smile let her know that the secret was safe with him.

She asked him for a Sam Hug, and he’d done his best, wrapping her up in his big arms and posing for the camera. When it was done, Y/N thanked him and he gave her a little wink before she walked off, completely forgetting all the things she had meant to tell him. Her head was fuzzy with thoughts of Jensen.

The music blared around her and she gave a thumbs up to her friend who was still waiting on line, a few people back, as she made way to the door. Past the bright lights, a shadow moved beside her, and a hand reached out from behind the curtain that acted as a partition, closing off a section of the giant conference room. Before she could react, thick fingers locked around her wrist and pulled her swiftly behind the heavy gray curtain.

 

Y/N arched her back, pressing her breast into his large palm. He squeezed her flesh as their tongues danced again. She dared reach a hand up around his neck, sifting her fingers through his dark hair. When she tugged, he growled into her mouth and bucked his hips against hers. His cock was a hard line beneath his jeans and he nudged against her core, drawing another desperate moan from within her.

 

“What are you doing?” Y/N all but yelped when she emerged from the curtain, finding herself in a makeshift staging area, face to face with Jensen.

He held a finger to his lips, telling her to keep her voice down. “I thought we could have that drink,” he grinned and pulled a silver flask from his back pocket.

“Aren’t you supposed to be… I don’t know, signing autographs or something?” Y/N blinking wildly at him, trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

Jensen shrugged and took a drink from his flask, tipping his head back and giving Y/N a peek at his thick neck. She watched the muscles move as he swallowed, her mouth watering at the sight. “I’m on break,” he said, running his tongue over his bottom lip to catch a stray drop. He held out the flask and raised an eyebrow, silently inviting her to join him.

“Oh, well,” Y/N answered with a shaky voice, “OK then.” The whiskey burned her throat but she swallowed it down without flinching.

“Did I guess correctly?”

“Hmm?” She handed back the silver bottle.

“Your drink. Did I guess?”

Y/N smiled and shrugged noncommittally, “It’ll do.”

 

Y/N shuttered, rocking her hips against his hand. Jensen’s thumb pressed against her clit as his fingers curled deep inside. She cried out against his left hand, clamped down tight against her mouth, muffling her uncontrollable moans from the crowd behind the curtain. She was shaking and panting when he released her, pulling his wet fingers from her pussy and pulling back to let her catch her breath. She gulped for air and then lunged forward, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him greedily as she spun him around to lean against the wall.

“Your turn,” she teased as her fingers worked his pants open. She sank to her knees slowly, keeping her eyes on his perfect face while she tugged his jeans down.

 

“So, do you drag all your fans backstage for a quick nip?” Y/N asked, trying in vain to calm the fire that was burning in her gut.

“What do you think?” He answered playfully, taking another drink before stowing the flash in his tight blue jeans.

“Never really thought about it,” she confessed.

Jensen closed the space between them in two quick strides. His eyes were thick with lust, his lips shining as he grinned down at her. “Maybe it’s time you did.”

 

His cock lay heavy on her tongue as she hollowed her cheeks around him. His hands held her hair back, fingers holding her tight to him as he fucked into her mouth. He grit his teeth, sneering as he held back his moans.

The gray curtain shimmied again, but neither paid attention. Y/N devoured his cock, swallowing around him as the tip hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her neck, letting him guide her up and down over his stiff shaft in long pulls. His hands tightened into fists as he shook and exploded onto her tongue; a deep, irrepressible groan rumbling through his chest.

The closer he got, the harder she breathed. He was a vision pulled straight out of her darkest fantasies, a dream come to life. Jensen stopped just before he reached her and she felt the heat radiate off of him; she smelled the leather from his discarded jacket and the whiskey on his breath. His eyes sparkled like gems even in the dim light, camera flashes from beyond the curtain reaching over the top to lighten his face every few seconds.

Y/N swallowed hard, nervous and tingling with desire. “How long is your break?”

“Just long enough.”


End file.
